


Mrs Merryweather

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Bad Puns, Body Worship, Co-workers, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Gymnastics, Gyms, Hugs, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Angst, Lust, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Rough Sex, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Spanking, To Be Continued, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A recently divorced Mrs Merryweather hooks up with a younger co-worker.Taena Merryweather/Robb Stark Office Affair AUOne-shot
Relationships: Taena Merryweather/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mrs Merryweather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



> Office Affair AU
> 
> Taena Merryweather = 50 
> 
> Robb Stark = 35

A kiss that lasted twenty years. They kissed everyday day they were together. If apart, they "smooched" over the phone.

She finally broke the kiss. In only took one indiscretion on his part. One indiscretion cost him her trust and their relationship. She progressed through crying and self-pity. It was time to move on.

"Good Morning, Taena."

"Morning Robb. How are you?"

"Just peachy. You?" Taena smiled at Robb Stark, her co-worker for ten years and a man fifteen years her junior. At fifty, Taena Merryweather was a knockout. A dark curly hair crowned a beautiful face with dark eyes and full cheeks. Naturally pouty lips gave her a naturally sensual look. She kept her body in excellent shape by running and weight training. Her flesh was firm, yet maintained feminine softness. Her hands were the only part of her that offered a clue to her true age. Her self-care was one of the things her ex-husband Orton loved about her most. She didn't drink, smoke or do drugs. Her only true indulgence was sex.

Taena loved sex. Ever since her first orgasm, she was hooked. Though she had many boyfriends before she married, her husband was the only man who was fortunate enough to have intercourse with her. Of course, she thought he was the greatest lover because he was the extent of her experience. Now that she was single for the first time in over two decades, she decided to gain more experience.

Even with her remarkable looks, Taena worried that her age would be an issue in finding a suitable partner. Men her age, like her ex, generally preferred younger women (or sometimes younger men). Her face flushed with anger at the thought of him.

Taena finished work at six o'clock and headed to the gym. She released her anger by running six miles on the treadmill. The endorphin rush helped calm her down. As she left the gym, she ran into Robb.

"Hey Taena!" Robb's demeanor was different. He smiled broadly. His relaxed body language and casual clothing revealed a very handsome man.

"Robb! What are you doing here?"

"I was out and about looking for the next Mrs. Stark." They laughed. Robb had been married twice. Like Taena, he had no children. Taena's mind flashed back to his second interview and remembered how confident he appeared. Some things don't change.

"Good Luck! Have a good night!" Taena began walking away.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry about your divorce. Believe me, I know how much that sucks." Robb's sincerity touched Taena.

"Thank you, Robb. That's really sweet of you."

"It's no problem. You know where to find me if you ever need to talk. And here's my number in case you ever want to talk outside of work." Taena was stunned. The gesture brought tears to her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug?" Robb said as if on cue. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she wept. It felt good to be held and comforted. They hugged for a while before Robb broke the embrace. Taena could have sworn she felt heat emitting from Robb's crotch.

"Let me walk you home." Taena agreed. Robb offered her a tissue and she accepted. As she blew her nose, she glanced down at the ground. As her eyes travelled back up, they stopped at Robb's crotch. A large lump sat next to his right thigh. It reminded her of her ex, who was very well-endowed. Only Robb's bulge was bigger.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked. Before Taena could respond, Robb followed her gaze and saw her focal point. "On my God, Taena. I'm so sorry. It's just..."

"Don't be sorry Robb. It is actually is VERY flattering." Taena's mind drifted back to her earlier declaration to enjoy the single life. Her angst transformed to arousal and salacious thoughts. She smiled at Robb, who had his head lowered in shame. She took her finger and lifted his chin. She moved close enough to openly feel the intense heat from his crotch and inhale his Joop cologne. She whispered in his ear "Take me home, Robb. Please." The same finger she used to raise his chin slid down his neck, chest and stopped just above his waistline. She extended all five fingers and lightly rubbed his bulge.

"OK," Robb said clumsily, as he failed to keep his breathing normal. Taena slid her hand from his erection and grabbed Robb's hand as they headed to her apartment. As they strolled, Robb confessed. "Taena, I have had a thing for you for years now. I never pursued it because we were both married and I thought I might be too young for you as well." Taena laughed out loud. She admired Robb's honesty and candor.

"True, you are a bit young. But why would you want an old hag like me when you can have a young supermodel?"

"You're gorgeous! And I figured your age meant you had a lot of experience so you would be a great lay," Robb answered nonchalantly. Taena listened.

"Thank you, Robb. But you know, my husband was the only man I ever slept with."

"Get outta here!"

"It's true."

"You were never curious about what it would be like to be with other dudes?"

"Well, yes. But we knew how to keep things lively and interesting." A touch of sadness went through Taena as she thought about her ex. She quickly recovered and continued. "You'll find out tonight." She smiled and so did Robb.

They entered Taena's home and Robb was amazed. Shelves of books lined the walls of the living room. It was if he had walked into an archive room in the library. Ellison, Wright, Baldwin, Dubois, Washington, Malcolm X, Martin Luther King Jr, and Bobby Seale to name a few. The collection amazed Robb.

"Would you like a drink?" The words snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes please. Do you have vodka?"

"Absolut."

"May I have a screwdriver, please?"

"I don't know about the driver, but you will definitely get screwed." They laughed at her word play. She came back with a screwdriver and a cranberry juice for herself.

"I am going to go shower and change. Make yourself comfortable." Taena stripped out of her workout clothes and hopped into the shower. After her quick shower, she lightly applied cocoa butter to her body. She chose to wear a black bustier. Her ample breasts were pushed almost to her chin. A matching black thong accentuated her plump backside and curves. She checked herself out, walked to the living room and turned on R-Kelly's "Bump and Grind." She casually sat down next to Robb as if nothing was unusual.

"Taena . . ." Words escaped Robb's grasp as the sheer lace exposed her smooth olive skin and six pack abs. He slowly rubbed her thighs. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Robb. Now what else are you going to do to make an old lady feel sexy again?" she asked teasingly. Robb smiled and stood up. He pulled Taena up so she was facing him. He ran his hands slowly from her temples, to her shoulders, then down her arms to her fingertips. The feel of a man's hands on her exposed skin aroused Taena. Her brown nipples stiffened and pressed against the flimsy lace of the bustier. Robb leaned in and pressed his lips to Taena's. The intensity of his kiss surprised her. She returned the intensity and slid her tongue into Robb's mouth. Their tongues rolled and wrestled fervently, turning Taena on exponentially with each second.

Robb stopped to catch his breath. He whispered "Taena, I want to fuck you. Not make love. I want to fuck you so hard that the neighbors will need a cigarette when we're done." To Taena's shock, the vulgar words ignited her libido and she felt a blissful tightening in her vagina.

"Then fuck me. Fuck me Robb!" The act of talking dirty excited Taena even more. She wanted to get fucked.

Robb ran his hands over Taena's smooth ass and firm thighs. He squeezed her ass cheeks hard. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored. Taena felt Robb's muscular body. She pulled off his Polo shirt, unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants to his ankles. She drove her hand into his boxers and grabbed his sex. WOW! After twenty years of the same dick, Taena enjoyed the feel of Robb's tool. His fat shaft led to a bulbous head. She held it tight and teased the head with her thumb.

Robb teased her erect nipples through her bustier. He moved one hand down her body and into her thong. He quickly realized that she possessed no pubic hair and expertly strummed her clitoris. The new sensations overwhelmed Taena. She needed a cock now. She tugged Robb's dick faster and harder. She pulled it out of his boxers fully and rubbed the head against the lace of her thong.

Robb spun Taena around so her back faced him. He slid his cock between her ass cheeks, driving Taena wild. He fondled her breast from behind and gently tugged her nipples.

"Bend over and put your hands on the couch," Robb demanded. Taena followed his instructions. He knelt down, kissed both cheeks and ran his tongue down her crack. He added a playful slap as well. Robb pulled down Taena's thong and exposed her beautiful pussy.

"Spread your legs," Robbsaid softly. With her back still to Robb, she spread her legs about two feet apart. Robb knelt between her legs and sucked on her clitoris, while he alternated between massaging her ass and breasts.

"AH!" Taena had never experienced cunnilingus this way. Her heat and wetness were reaching new heights. Robb then gently slid two fingers inside Taena. He angled them so that he pressed directly against her G-spot. He maintained the pressure on her G-spot as he sucked her hard and flicked his tongue furiously. Taena showered Robb's chin and fingers with her love juice. She trembled as the waves of orgasm buckled her knees.

"Get ready," Robb said.

"Give it to me! Give me that fat dick!" Robb stood up and finished taking off his boxers. He rubbed himself on Taena's ass. He sheathed himself and entered her slowly inserting only the head first. With each successive stroke, he inserted a little more of his dick until his balls touched her perineum. Taena relished the feeling of her vagina being stretched by Robb's penis. She involuntarily tightened around him and knew another orgasm approached. She braced herself on the couch.

Robb continued to stroke slowly. He eased in and swirled his hips. Her tightness and the contractions turned Robb on even more. He then made his first hard stroke.

"AH!" Robb eased out and repeated the stroke. He pumped his hips and slammed into Taena. She screamed with each stroke. Suddenly, with her upper body firmly balanced against the couch, Taena lifted her legs and wrapped them around Robb's waist. As he slammed into her, she met his strokes and pushed back with her ass.

"OH!" Robb moaned. He loved her fire. He increased the speed of his hips and gripped Taena's hips tighter. Taena adjusted to Robb's pace and clenched her Kegel muscles while they pounded each other.

"AH! TAENA!" The incredible sensation of Taena tightening on him brought Robb closer to release. With amazing strength, Robb backed Taena away from the couch. She balanced on the floor so that their union resembled a human wheelbarrow.

"YES!" Taena screamed as Robb pounded her vagina in a frenzy. Taena's vagina contracted and intense waves of sublime energy flowed through her body from head to toe. As her orgasm subsided, she clenched her pussy again and milked Robb's dick. He stroked once more and shot ropes of cum into Taena.

He gently laid Taena's legs on the floor as she released them from around his waist. Robb joined her.

"That was amazing!" Robb gushed. Taena smiled at the young man who had just rocked her world.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied. She kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you think about being the next Mrs. Robb Stark?" Robb joked. Taena laughed.

"Not a chance. But we can definitely do this again," she said as she teased his nipple with her manicured finger.

"I'll take it!" Robb leaned over and kissed Taena passionately as she gently squeezed his nipple. They prepared for Round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudos.


End file.
